Satellite-based positioning systems such as the GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) can provide effective global position estimates (within a few meters) of a receiving device. Increasingly, such systems are being employed to provide location-based services in a number of applications including navigation, security, e-commerce, etc. Satellite-based location systems such as GNSS generally rely on relatively clear line-of-sight (LoS) between the receiving device and transmitting satellites. Accordingly, while effective outdoors, the ability of satellite-based positioning systems to effectively estimate the position of a receiving device located indoors is limited.